Bonded
by Chumunga64
Summary: After a successfully passing their exam, Orihime and Uryu decide to have an intimate celebration. Uryu is quite surprised to see what his girlfriend is into...


Uryu often reminisced officially asking Orihime out with great clarity. He could perfectly recall the bright shine in her eyes when he finally mustered up the nerve to tell her his true feelings. He could also recall his friends from high school being happy with his decision. Kurosaki gave him a hard pat on the back while congratulating him for "finally manning up". Sado and Rukia gave the two a more genuine congratulations, however. The Quincy did _not_ appreciate all of his friends forming a group chat that included him but not Orihime called "the Uryu support group". Honestly, did they all think he was an idiot?

What confused Uryu most was that most of the chat consisted of his friends asking if he joined Orihime in the bedroom yet. Why the hell were they so concerned about he and Orihime's sex life? Uryu wasn't the most experienced when it came to friends but he knew that friends shouldn't be so interested about other friends' sexual escapades. Maybe they were just worried that the both of them might have gone too fast in their relationship? All of their friends supported the two becoming official and he was happy about that at least.

Right now Uryu was in the Library of the Medical University that both he and Orihime attend studying for an exam at the end of the week. Dating was hard when you had to study just to stay afloat in school. Uryu felt terrible that he frequently stopped Orihime from her little "studying diversions". It crushed him to see her disappointed face every time he told her that they shouldn't forgo the review to go to the beach or that they couldn't drop the project and get some cotton candy but he knew that Despite her penchant for distractions, Orihime wanted to become a doctor and had all the necessary skills

Still, he had hoped that his girlfriend wouldn't grow resentful of his seeming urge to kill any traces of fun.

The exam was a tough one for everyone in the class. Uryu couldn't help but take cursory glances at his girlfriend every now and then to try and see how Orihime was holding up. Every time he looked at her, Orihime seemed to have a quizzical look on her face. Uryu was worried that after all the times he prevented her from taking a break that in the end she would still face the crushing defeat of failure. All those times he assured her that she will pass the exams if she studied hard would have been a farce…

When their professor informed them that she had uploaded their grades online later that day, every student was anxious. Some put off looking at their grades until the weekend was done as to not put a damper on their spirits. Uryu however chose to look at his grade now to assess what he needs to improve on. The bespectacled man was happy that he had managed to get a 96 on the exam. Although it was lower than the perfect scores he had in every other class, he couldn't complain.

Uryu saw Orihime walk towards him but the expression on her face was too neutral for him to read. He steeled himself for Orihime calling him a liar for telling her she would pass the test if she stopped being distracted in front of all the other students in the library. Instead, Orihime decided to fluster him in a different way- namely by grabbing his head and engaging in a highly passionate kiss in front of everyone else. Uryu pretended not to notice his jealous male colleagues who frequently lamented that "the chick with the huge tits" was already dating someone.

After an agonizingly long amount of time, Orihime broke the kiss between the two. Both of them took a moment to catch their breaths before Uryu ended the silence "I take it you passed the exam as well?"

"Yeah, I got an 85! Isn't that great?"

"Indeed it is, I'm so proud of you…"

Orihime twirled a bit of hair between her fingers "I guess I have to thank you for making me study hard and not goof off…"

"Give yourself some credit, Aside from me nagging you, nobody helped you to study."

"I guess you're right. Hey! We should celebrate!"

"Good idea, we haven't gone out on a date for ages."

Orihime twiddled her fingers nervously "Actually, I was wondering if you could spend a night at my apartment…"

Uryu wasn't surprised that his girlfriend was so forward in asking him to sleep with her. She was always so affectionate compared to him, frequently kissing and or hugging him at random moments; it was pretty great.

Orihime asked him if he could wait outside the bedroom while she got "everything prepared" a request he was glad to follow. After a couple of minutes of fidgeting, his girlfriend invited him into her room and showed Uryu what she was up to.

She was wearing a replica of their old high school uniform only _much skimpier_ , something she sewed herself. "So…" she did a little twirl to show off her figure in the outfit "How do I look?"

"Absolutely gorgeous"

She giggled "I was going for "super sexy" but that works too!" Orihime walked away towards Uryu to give him another kiss when he spotted the various objects that were on the bed.

"Uh...Orihime, what are _those_?

"Oh! Those are just ropes, ballgags, fuzzy handcuffs, you know standard bondage stuff!"

"And...uh, what are they doing on your bad?"

"Because I'm into that sort of stuff, silly!" Uryu was shocked that she was still acting like her regular, innocent self while talking about such a... _depraved_ subject.

"What would you want to do with these…?"

"Oh, don't worry about being chafed by the roped or anything, all this is for me. I always thought that being the submissive one to be much better!"

Uryu coughed "Excuse me, Orihime but I must use the bathroom before we do anything."

"That's okay, I think tying me up might take a while and it would be hard to concentrate with a full bladder!

Uryu gave her a cursory nod before running to the bathroom and texting the groupchat his other friends made for him.

 **Uryu** : So Orihime invited me to her apartment…

 **Ichigo** : She showed you her bondage stuff, didn't she?

 **Uryu** : Wait, you knew?!

 **Chad** : why did you think we made this support group for you?

 **Rukia** : and why we cared about your sex life.

 **Uryu** : How long have you all known this about Orihime

 **Tatsuki** : since before you met her. Why did you think we never let any other jerk get close to Orihime?

 **Uryu** : I assumed it was because of her unrequited crush on Ichigo

 **Tatsuki** God no! I would never want someone like Ichigo to be dating my best friend

 **Ichigo** / **Rukia** : What the hell is that supposed to mean?

 **Tatsuki** : Look, what I'm saying is that we didn't trust any guy to not freak out and ridicule Orihime for her kinks

 **Uryu** : I see, what made me different?"

 **Ichigo** : Well, you're both weirdos. I mean you freakin' enjoy sewing as a hobby.

 **Uryu** : Are you really equating sewing to bondage?

 **Ichigo** : Yeah

 **Chad** : Yes

 **Rukia** : Yep

 **Tatsuki** : Stop being stupid Ichigo. The real reason why we approved of you dating Orihime is because you're really chivalrous and you would do anything to make Orihime happy

 **Ichigo** : And to be honest, I really don't think the sight of Orihime tied up would freak you out. I mean, being hot and useless is basically what Orihime does best.

 **Tatsuki** : Fuck off Ichigo

 **Rukia** : You guys can't see it but I just gave Ichigo a high five

 **Uryu** : thank you all for your...advice but now I must fulfill my girlfriend's desires

 **Tatsuki** : Give her a night she won't forget!

Uryu returned to the bedroom to find Orihime waiting for him with a smile on her face "Hooray! You're back from the bathroom!"

"Yes...Forgive me but I am quite new to this so you must guide me."

"Oh, you don't have to be embarrassed! Just follow my lead, okay?"

"I shall do my best."

"Great, now start off by grabbing the ropes from my bed…"

On that day, Uryu found out that tying people up was a bit like sewing (he also realized that was a weird revelation to have) he had to be precise and calm to make the correct knots at the correct areas. He didn't want to cause his girlfriend any harm but her squeals of "thighter please!" at every knot got to him at times. He started by tying her feet together under her guidance and gradually worked his way up. Each correct movement earned a loud moan of delight from his blushing girlfriend and to his surprise, he found his pants growing tighter the longer he kept at it.

"Wait! Before you put the ball gag on, I want you to know that I would like for you take a picture of me when you're done tying me up."

"Uh...sure? Dare I ask why?"

"Because I want to see how I look like all tied up! I find being totally helpless super hot!"

"Okay Orihime, what?!"

"I mean, I only find being totally helpless super hot only when you're around to enjoy me, duh! If I were alone with anyone else like an evil crab person from the eighth dimension and I were tied up I would be terrified!"

"Thanks for...elaborating."

"Come on, don't you find this arousing? You're extremely hot girlfriend is currently lost in the haze of her own sexuality and is willing to do anything and you're one of the main causes of it? If I didn't like penises, I would be so into this!"

Uryu shrugged his shoulders. He supposed that Orihime's logic was sound. She was indeed the most beautiful woman to step foot on this planet and her eyes were glazed over, something that only happened when her mind was only focused on one thing and wouldn't budge until she obtained what she had desired

Uryu took off his shirt after he snapped the picture.

* * *

Tatsuki invited them all to her and Chad's housewarming party. The couple had just bought a new apartment and were giddy to show it off to all their friends. Tatsuki also used it as an excuse to question her best friend on how Orihime's "bonding session" with her boyfriend went. Chad was a bit curious as well (though he would never admit it) and got the guys in a separate room so that Tatsuki could get Orihime all to herself (well, Rukia was there as well but she didn't really care).

"Ah yeah, time for me to kick all your asses in Smash! You ready to get your shit pushed in Ichigo?"

"You _do_ realize you can't just pick Meta Knight and completely dominate the games anymore? This isn't Brawl."

"He's right Ichigo. You're gonna need some skill in this game. Now that my boy Little Mac is in Smash, there's no telling what I can do to you two!"

"I shall choose Pit, but Dark Pit is really tempting right now."

"Isn't he just a clone? Maybe he has some different moves? I dunno…" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Before we start our match, I would like a drink of water. I perform terribly when I'm parched."

"Make sure you use the water filter. It took me hours to install that thing and I don't trust tap water."

"I'll be sure to use your filter Chad."

As Uryu walked towards the kitchen he heard his girlfriend loudly discussing something with Tatsuki and Rukia. Against his better judgement, he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I mean, it was pretty obvious he was uncomfortable with it…"

"Yeah, but he was willing to do everything you wanted to do, even taking a picture of you all tied up! He didn't call you a psycopath for enjoying that stuff." Tatsuki re-assured her friend that Uryu wouldn't judge her negatively for her kinks

"And to be honest, it would be hard _not_ to be a little apprehensive over your bondage fetish. He probably was worried about giving you rope burns or something" Rukia chimed in

"You all do bring up good points and Uryu did seem like he was getting into it the more we went along…"

"See, that's the spirit! I bet he's gonna be fully into the bondage scene in no time!"

Uryu thought of Orihime's fears of being rejected. He knew that the only way to make sure that his girlfriend wouldn't feel anxious about bondage kink was that he he learn more about what she's into. He vowed to do more research to fully fulfill Orihime's needs.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the Campus librarian was having a terrible day. Usually Monday mornings meant that whoever had the shift in the library could just relax and catch up on studies. Unfortunately, today the library had one occupant searching for books. The upperclassmen at the desk was annoyed that this nerd was ruining his personal time by forcing him to stay vigilant and be ready to help when asked. Who even visited the library this early in the morning?

The nerd came up to the front desk with the book of his choice "Good morning Mr. Takeda" he squinted to see the name tag that was pinned on his breast pocket. "I would like to check out this." Takeda took a look at the nerd's book and had to fight the urge to chuckle. It was "The Field Guide to Knots: How to Identify, Tie, and Untie Over 80 Essential Knots for Outdoor Pursuits"

 _Why the hell would this scrawny nerd care about all this crap? He didn't look like the type to go camping, hell it looked like he couldn't do anything physically demanding_ Takeda thought.

Just then, he spotted this absolute _bombshell_ head towards the library. She was some stunning redhead with the biggest boobs he had ever seen. He had to check out this dork's book so he could ask Tits McGee out.

"URYUU!" the redhead yelled out which caused the nerd to quickly reprimanded her for speaking so loudly in the library

 _This is why you're gonna stay a virgin for life_ Takeda thought

"Sorry Uryu, I was so happy that I saw you in the library" she quickly enveloped him in a hug "What'cha got there?"

"Oh, this is a guide on various knots. I would like to get better tying things together, for your sake of course…"

 _Wait a minute, what the hell is going on?_

"Oh my gosh! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Orihime's face was flushed and her voice was dripping with desire.

Takeda couldn't believe what he was hearing. That fucking nerd was this chick's boyfriend? This was impossible! And why was she so happy that this nerd was learning how to tie knots? Unless-

"Excuse me, can you check out my book please? I have a class to attend to shortly and I would rather not be late."

"Yeah...sure"

Takeda checked out the book and watched as the two left the library hand in hand

Life was too cruel.


End file.
